Blissful Life, NOT
by SilverReplay
Summary: Kyoko runs away to her small glade with a creek running through it after Sho crushes her fragile little heart by calling her plain, ugly, and says he doesn't care for her at all. She ends up running into Corn and finds out some good news, for her.
1. Chapter 1:ReunionRealization

**Author's Note: Sorry in advance if there is any OOC, but remember, this is an AU, so yea.**

**Disclaimer: I do not have any claim to any of the Skip Beat! characters.**

**Summary: Kyoko ends her school day with tears as she overhears her beloved Sho-chan telling one of his friends that she is plain and ugly and that he doesn't care for her one bit. She runs away to a small glade with a small creek running through it when she encounters her childhood friend 'Corn' who left for America 9 years ago when she was 6 years old. What is going to happen next?**

**Warning: In this story~ Kyoko didn't meet Kotonami Kanae yet. There is an LME branch in Kyoto. Kuon Hizuri/Tsuruga Ren/Corn is only one year older than Kyoko. Kyoko is still bullied, but not only for her 'friendship' with Fuwa Shoutaro, but her attractive looks, too. Kyoko knows Kuon is not a fairy prince because he confessed about his lie before he left. Ren is sent to Kyoto to restart his life after Rick's death and is watched over by Takarda Lory and Jelly Woods.**

* * *

><p>"Corn?" a petite Japanese girl with waist length raven black hair tied in a disheveled ponytail asked hesitantly as she gazes at the back of a tall male figure with shining blond locks. Her school uniform is slightly crumpled from her trek through the woods to reach the small clearing. The male figure turns around, and the sunlight bounces off his hair as he turns around to see her interrupted his moment of calm.<p>

"Kyoko-chan!" Kuon Hizuri exclaimed in surprise as he stares at his childhood friend and her tear streaked face. "Why are you crying?" Kuon hated it when Kyoko cried because of that bitch. His heart breaks to even see her tearful face, it was too painful to see her in too much pain because of that jerk.

"No…I don't want to burden you like I do to everyone else," Kyoko says resignedly. She plops herself on a boulder as she stares at the ground. "Anyway, how are you doing Corn?" Kyoko says with her sparkling golden eyes.

Kuon chuckles at her remark. "I don't mind hearing your troubles Kyoko-chan. Anyway, I never corrected you before, but my name is not pronounced 'Co-rn' but 'Ku-on,'" Kuon admits.

"I'm so sorry! I'm a failure like mother says,"Kyoko sadly replies as she begins to cry. _'I can't believe he put up with me! Kuon's so nice..., better than Sho-chan'_

"It's ok Kyoko-chan. I didn't mind, I thought it was cute."Kuon says as he kneels down ad lifts up her chin with his finger. He wipes away her tears as she looks into his dark brown eyes. "Kyoko-chan listen, tell me what's wrong, please?"

"Sho-chan," Kyoko sobbed out.

"What about him?"

"He...he...HE CALLED ME PLAIN AND UGLY! HE SAID I DIDN"T MATTER TO HIM AT ALL!" Kyoko screamed as she pounded Kuon's chest when he pulled her in in a tight embrace.

"It's okay, Kyoko-chan,it's okay. He doesn't deserve you,"Kuon said. _'I don't either, but still. At least **I** appreciate you.' _Kuoko slowly pulls away, the cold sudenly overtaking her body as the heat from the hug drifts away.

"Kuon, can you still be my fairy prince?"

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Notes: Sorry I ended it too soon, but I'm tired. I'll try to post the next chapter soon. Anyway, first fanfic! Plz review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2:Secrets

**A/N: Sorry! I was so busy with school work that I couldn't finish the chapter. I'll try to update again soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Hai, princess," Kuon whispers to Kyoko as he slowly pulls away. 'She's so sad! It breaks my heart.' "Please, Kyoko-chan, don't cry. I don't like it when you're sad." Kyoko sniffles and pulls away. Kuon reaches out and brushes aside her bangs and wipes away her tears. "There, that's better."

"Kyoko…" Kuon sits up, surprised. "Kyoko… please call me Kyoko." Kuon smiles, not a fake one, but a genuine one.

"Hai, Kyoko," Kuon replies as he embraces her once again in a tight hug. Soon they begin to play again in the Kingdom of Hamburger Rocks like they did when they were young. The sun dances across the sky, painting the heavens with shades of ren, pink, orange, yellow, white, and blue. All too sun, the sun starts to set.

As Kuon and Kyoko falls back on the small rise by the stream, their laughter radiates in the clearing, echoing loudly, but so pure.

"Kyoko, I have to confess," Kuon states once the calm down from their fun.

"What, Kuon?" Kyoko says. You aren't going to leave me, are you? Not again?" Kyoko asks shakily, sitting up. Kuon gazes at her as he slowly mimics her position as her lips quiver, eyes big and teary, and her face desperate. 'Damn, she's starting to tear!'

"No, I'm not. I don't want to leave you. But come on, I have to tell you something," Kuon says as he pulls Kyoko towards him. "Listen, I left home. I'm taking a break from show biz. I'm staying here."

"Why? Isn't show biz you're dream? Don't you want to try and break free from your father's shadow? WHY?" Kyoko asks, her voice rapidly getting louder and louder, ending in a shout. Kuon quickly explains his parents legacy, his failures, the hardships, everything.

"So you see, my okaa-san and otou-san are to famous, and I'm getting fired because I don't match their excellence. Boss took me here to grow big in LME's branch in Kyoto and too help me leave behind my name and life, to rebuild myself since Rick's death," Kuon says, shamed at his life. Surprisingly, Kyoko hugs him tightly.

"I understand." And just like that, his worries and pain vanish, as if she has the magic to reach him while he's in pain when no one else can. "But will I be able to see you?"

"You won't be able to keep me away, princess," Kuon says, smiling devilishly. "But listen, while we're in our secret kingdom you can call me Kuon, but outside, please call me Tsuruga Ren. I'm trying to get away from their shadow by making a new me."

"Okay," Kyoko says closing her eyes and beginning to falling asleep. Kuok chuckles as she leans back onto him and makes them fall back onto the grass.

"Hey, wake up. Don't fall asleep now; you have to get back to the ryokan. We have school tomorrow." Kyoko then bolts right back up.

"Oh no! I have a test tomorrow! I have to go home and study!" Kyoko starts to get up and run back to the inn, but Kuon grabs her and pulls her back down.

"Come on, you'll ace it without cramming; besides I haven't heard the rest of your school life yet. All I remember is that you have to be perfect for your mother, but hasn't she given up yet?" Kuon says as Kyoko sighs.

"Not yet, she left me with the Fuwas, but checks up on me every month and wants a collection of all my test results. So far, I'm at an average of 88, far from perfect."

"Well, I don't know what she thinks, but I think you're perfect just the way you are." **(A/N: Cheesy right?)** Kuon whispers into her ear, tickling her and causing a giggle to escape.

"Really? Wait… you said **WE** have school tomorrow. But you don't go to my school, do you?" Kyoko asks, pouting with puppy eyes level one on.

"I'm sorry I kept it from you, but I'm transferring to your school. And, I get to keep an eye on you even if you're in a lower grade." Kuon looks down, sad that she might be angry at his small deception.

"Hey! I skipped a grade you know!" Kuon's eyes widen and his head shoots up as he processes this information.

"Wait, you're telling me that you're in you are a second year at Ryokufu High School? **(A/N: Fake School**)" Kyoko smiles. _'God, she's beautiful' Kuon thinks._

"Yep! Okaa-san was tired of me being so happy with my grades even if they weren't perfect that she forced me to skip a grade last year. I was confused about why she chose then to do it, but then she left. But now, I can see its fate's way to keep us friends, Kuon!" Kyoko says in one breathe. Her smile grows bigger as she finishes telling him.

"Kyoko, I think it's time we head back," Kuon says slowly as he thinks about what this means. _'She's in the same year as me!_' ran through his head, but then he frowns. _'Wait wasn't she bullied? Yeah…_' Kuon lets the train of thought end as he glances at the sky. It was now a light shade of pink, yellow, blue, and black.

"Hai!" Kyoko exclaims as they make their way down the beaten down dirt path. Kuon suddenly remembers something.

"Kyoko, tomorrow, I'll have brown chestnut hair for school, okay?" Kuon says as he looks in Kyoko's direction. She stopped walking.

"Why? I like your hair the way it is."

"I know, but then I might be recognized by people because I look like Kuu Hizuri." Kuon replies quickly, not wanting to waste anymore time, it was getting too dark too quickly.

"Oh, I understand, but when you get out of Hizuri-sama's shadow, will you change it back?"

Kuon breaks into a huge grin. "Of course, princess."

Kyoko giggles, "I like the sound of it, princess. I always wanted to be a princess. However, I'm only the servant Cinderella and no fairy godmother will change me into a beautiful girl."

Kuon frowns, "Kyoko don't tell me, the bullying has gotten worse, hasn't it?" Kyoko finches and looks down. After a long silence only broken by the hoots of owls, she nods. "That's it; I'm taking you to Boss tomorrow after school."

"But…"

"No buts, not come on, let's get you to sleep and promise me, no more cramming, ok? You are going to pass with flying colors, okay?" Kyoko nods, she does not want to reply with the fear that the words will not come out even if she tried. Kuon and Kyoko continue to stroll through the forest as the evening settles.

_'Kuon's so nice; he is always there for me. But I feel bad for drowning him in my troubles. I wonder what the 'Boss' is like...'__ Kyoko wonders._

As if he was reading her mind, Kuon says, "By the way, I must warn you that the Boss or should I say president of LME, is a bit eccentric and flamboyant."

"Flamboyant? Eccentric?" Kyoko repeats as they near the ryokan. "Are you sure they are the right words to describe him, a president of an entertainment company?" Kyoko asks quietly.

Kuon laughs, "I guess I have to explain his tendencies." Kuon explains how the Boss likes to dress as various people, his obsession on love, his dating Sims addiction, and so on.

Soon Kyoko was laughing crazily. _'Her voice, their like bells to my ears…' _Kuon thinks as he basks in the melodic voice.

"Are…you…sure?" Kyoko pants out.

"I think I understated his eccentric ways though." Kuon grabs Kyoko's hand as they reach the end of the forest. Kuon embraces her in a hug before they pull apart. "Don't forget, call me Ren."

"Hai, Ren-chan."

"Please, only Ren."

"But Ren-kun…"

"REN."

Kyoko sticks her tongue out. "Fine, Ren." Kuon smiles as he sees that he won.

"Let's go, you need your sleep."

"Wait, don't you have to go back to your house?"

Kuon smiles brighter as he responds with happiness in his voice, "Nope, I'm staying at the Fuwa Ryokan in room 90, but can you lead me there?"

Now it's Kyoko's turn to grin, "Of course! It's just down the hall from my room!" Grabbing his hand, she rushes into the inn, bows to the Fuwas, and pulls him to his room. _'His hands, they're so soft…'_

_'Her hand, they feel so good to hold…' _Kuon thinks before he realizes that they reached his room. "Good night, Kyoko."

"Good night, Ren." Kyoko replies before yawning. Blushing at her rudeness, she bids him farewell. However, before she pulls away, he grabs her hand and kisses it,, causing her blush to deepen. Pulling away, she stammers as she says, "Good night, my fairy prince," before blushing again and running off.

Only, Sho sees what had happen from afar. He sees the kiss, blush, everything, but he can't hear them as their voices are too soft. _'How dare he kiss her like she's a princess? She's nothing! And besides! She's mine!'_ Sho thinks angrily as he storms back into Room 108, the best room in the whole in, not counting his parents'.

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry that it's so OOC and that there may be spelling mistakes in there. I'm just too lazy to revise. Don't get me wrong, I'm very hardworking and I'm going to Oxford next year, but I just spent like an hour planning this chapter out and another hour to type it out. And I have homework still, so yea. PLZ REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Entrance to Ryokufu

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**BTW: I might not update as quickly because I have this idea stuck in my head for another fanfiction and will be working on that one as well.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Who's the hottie?"<em>

"_I don't know."_

"_He looks foreign."_

"_Why is he with that clingy brat that follows Fuwa-chi?"_

"_That bitch"_

"_He's handsome though"_

"_Wonder what class he is in"_

"_Hope he's in mine!"_

* * *

><p>Multiple comments were heard as Ren and Kyoko walk through the gates of Ryokufu High School. Kyoko gazes up at Ren's face while her left hand is in Ren's right hand. Ren gazes back, his eyes twinkling with a smile on his face.<p>

* * *

><p>BANG<p>

CRASH

SMASH

* * *

><p>All surrounding females melt in his smile.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>SO HANDSOME!"<em>

"_WHY DOES SHE GET TO BE WITH HIM?"_

"_LOOK AT HER! CLINGING ONTO HIS HAND!"_

* * *

><p>Sho stops talking as he hears a commotion coming from the entrance. He turns around to find the tall American with a midnight black haired girl with him.<p>

"Kyoko!" Sho shouted. Everyone stopped talking and parted as Sho makes his way to Ren and Kyoko. Only one thing was on his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DONE! Sorry about the short chapter but I need to start working on my new fanfic. I'll update soon 'cuz I have no more homework. DON"T FORGET: REVIEW!**


	4. ALERT!

**This is NOT a story update!**

* * *

><p>This is important SOPA is coming back please consider posting this on one of your stories!<br>MY DEAR DARLINGS THIS IS A WARNING!  
>I found this out from an author of a story!<br>In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.  
>-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!<br>Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!


	5. Chapter 4: SOPA Kyoko's Reaction

"Why the hell are you with this gaijin? (Foreigner)" Sho demanded, roughly grabbing Kyoko's pale delicate wrist. He pulled the black haired girl to his side, causing her amber eyes to widen in shock as she was pulled away from Ren.

"Gaijin? Sho, stop calling Ren names! It isn't very polite," Kyoko said, abruptly pulling her hand away from Sho's. "Come on, Ren. We're leaving. I don't want you to face this on your first day here." Grasping Ren's hand in hers, she dragged the tall brunette away from the crowd of curious students and Sho.

**XXXXX**

**You know how I said I abandoned this? I MIGHT take it up again. Review if you want me to start it again. I will most likely right REALLY short chapters (100-500 words or so) because as I admitted before, my inspiration for this ran out. But first…**

_**Another one, people! SOPA's back again and we need 100,000 signatures by March 19**__**th**__**, less than 7 days away.**_

_** .gov/ petition/ stop-sopa-2014/ q0Vkk0Zr**_

_**Just take out the spaces.**_

_**I'm copying and pasting this from Mana's Madness story and alert so yeah.**_

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE **

**SOPA IS BACK**

**If the act is passed, all sites such as fanfiction, deviantart and tumblr will be taken down, and people who make fanart or fanfics for ANYTHING could get into serious trouble. The worst part is, America seem to think they can control the world... Not only will this ridiculous act affect them, it will affect us ALL. Noone will have any freedom.**

**And the worst part****?**

**The petition needs 100,000 votes before 19th March. So far it has just over 14,000.**

**They're trying to pass it quietly this time. 2014 looks like it could be the year that we lose this war against SOPA. We can't let that happen! Sign the petition, and if you're too young, at least pass on this message everywhere you can! There's a hell of a lot more than 100,000 of us out there, but we all need to pitch in, or it's over! We only have a week to get more than 85,697 signatures! DON'T IGNORE THIS MESSAGE. FIGHT FOR OUR FREEDOM.**

**-SilverReplay**


	6. Chapter 5: Falling Deeper

Blissful Life, Not

Chapter 5 Falling Deeper

Disclaimer: Do we really need to have this for every chapter? Because I keep on forgetting. I Do Not Own This.

_**Konnichiwa, Minna-san. I did promise that a new chapter will be written and uploaded soon, and I delivered! I apologize for any grammar mistakes; I don't have a beta and am too shy to get one. XD Please Review!**_

**.**.**.**.**

"Oh, no!" Kyoko gasped, hands frantically pulling at her pigtails. _She had forgotten all about it!_ Turning her head around the hall, looking for a clock, she saw class didn't start for another five minutes. Sprinting to her classroom, she forgot all about Ren, who, at seeing her panicking face and desperate run, followed her. He found her crouched over her desk, piles upon piles of books and papers surrounding her. Her eyes were flashing back and forth over the continuously flipping textbook before her hands grabbed another run and continued the 'studying.'

Ren sweat dropped. _This is studying? It looks more like the last supper but for reading!_ "Kyoko-chan, are you okay?" He really hoped so, because he could see a purple black mist swirling around her and – was that cackling?

"I forgot to study for the test in English today! You distracted me last night and I – " Kyoko stopped her 'studying' as a dark red blush overtook her face. It wasn't her fault that Ku-Ren kissed her hand and made her rub the spot constantly all night before she fell asleep!

[Her angels sighed and let out giggles. Poking a locked chest, another lock fell off with the chain attached to it bursting in a flash of light. _**Awareness**_]

Ren blinked before he hid the amused smile he had on his face at her words. Gently closing her book she had in her hand, he began to tidy up her work area, placing the papers back into their folders and the books into a neat stack under her desk. Finishing up, he was greeted with a _very _red faced Kyoko.

"Ren!" Snapping back to reality because of the face haunting her dreams staring up at her from a _kneeling_ position, his hand right where her feet are, Kyoko shoved her chair back and tried to back away from him. Only to fail miserably as strong hands grabbed her wrists gently, pulling her into the warm body.

Resting her head on his chest, he held the petite body close to him, breathing in the sweet scent of roses. "Kyoko, you'll be fine. You don't need to study for something I know you will ace. I believe in you."

Kyoko flushed even deeper, her face resembling something similar to that of a tomato.

{Hey! Don't call me tomato! A girl with a red cubby face and bright red hair, said, said hair splitting into nine tails, with an aura of a demonic fox appearing behind her, waving its tails angrily.}

"Ren," she breathed out. Absentmindedly she registered some odd clicks and a strange bursting sound in the background, a clanging sound following it, but she shoved it out of her mind.

[Three more locks fell off. _**Faith. Belief. Trust.**_]

Just then, the school bell rang out loud and clear. Kyoko separated from Ren almost immediately, fixing her slightly mussed appearance and rearranging her belongings. She disliked the lack of warmth her actions caused, but she couldn't think about it right now. Ren's words may have reassured her, but she had English first, and couldn't afford any distractions.

**~This is a line~**

Whispers followed them everywhere. The gaijin and the school geek walking and talking in their own little world separate from everyone else. The girls hated the fact that another handsome guy was being hogged by the plain little girl. The guys disliked the fact that he took all of the girls' attentions. Ren, recognizing the looks and gossip, hurried an oblivious Kyoko out of the school, taking special care to make sure she only heard the less harmful traces of bitter conversations.

Kyoko continued describing Kyoto to Ren, who had prompted her about the town immediately after school ended, knowing that it would keep her occupied. Despite Ren's efforts, Kyoko still caught a glimpse of a seething Sho-chan, causing a small frown to slip onto her face. She'll have to give him some pudding later to calm him down and turn on the television with a cartoon show channel. Turning away quickly from the fuming Fuwa, she saw Ren sneaking a glance at her. Pasting a bright smile on her face, she resumed her narrations, making sure to act as happy as possible. Kuon had never liked it when she was unhappy, so she'll try to be happy for him. Even if this Ren is a little different, they are still the same, like light and dark, two sides of the same coin.

[Inside her head – or was it her soul? – The Kyoko Angels kept on clicking a bright pink button with a heart on it. Whenever they pressed the button, a huge screen with a split picture of Kuon/Ren appeared. The shading and lighting would shift with every press. Even Kyoko's conscience had no idea who was the 'light' and 'dark' personas. Was it light that hides the truth and the dark that conceals the sins or was it the dark that hid the past and the light reality?]

Guiding her down the streets of Kyoto, he eventually found the distinctive trailer of a Miss Jelly Woods. Taking in the aesthetically pleasing canary yellow trailer with light green edgings, Kyoko gulped. She wasn't so sure about this makeover Ren was telling her about.

_**~I really thought about ending it right here, but I decided that I've made all of you guys wait long enough. I shouldn't try to procrastinate so much and just finish the damn outline I originally wrote for this chapter. ~**_

Kyoko became face to face with a very pretty teenager (?) with light brown curled hair clipped back with a pearl band. She blinked as a pair of bright green eyes stared back at her before she was pulled into the trailer. All of that happened in a mere matter of seconds ever since Ren brought her to the trailer, knocked, and the door flung open with the girl standing in the doorway.

_**~I apologize. I have no idea what she actually looks like. The manga doesn't help. Plus, I'm hopeless with makeup despite being female so…I'm just going to skip it, yeah? ~**_

Ren's jaw dropped. Kyoko looked… different. Black bangs were trimmed to end just above her eyes, drawing attention to the enchanting amber orbs. Two longer bangs framed each side of her face. Her long waist length hair was snipped and trimmed until it was in layers, the bottom obtaining a slight wave to it. Jelly had braided it into a waterfall pattern, allowing the strands to fall down her back. It was simple, but compared to Kyoko's simple hairstyles of pigtails or ponytails, it was a _definite_ change. Closing his mouth, he gulped as he finally took notice of the light pink dusting her porcelain cheeks, the slightly gold eye shadow really bringing out her eyes. And, his former green now brown eyes took note of the glossy pink lips, slightly puckered and plump. Trying his best to _not_ let his flustered state show through, he was glad he _did_ have acting talent despite what those directors said or wanted.

"Kyoko," he breathed out, causing the girl's attention to drift from the body length mirror to the childhood fairy prince behind her. The ebony hair swirled around her, contrasting sharply with the long sleeved white blouse she wore. Her hands automatically clasped in front of her, showing off the shiny gold painted nails with dark amber sparkles coating them. Kyoko smiled brightly as she jumped forward, wrapping her arms around Ren for a hug.

"Domo arigato, Ren," she whispered, taking in the scent of the sea and wind, _Giorgio Armani_, she recognized from Sho's descriptions of wanting it, claiming that it was a surefire 'babe-magnet.' Pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek, she blushed, looking away.

[Another chain clattered as the lock fell. _**Resistance**_.]

Her amber eyes saw the clock and leapt away from Ren. Rushing back to the dresser, she thanked Jelly profusely for her help before asking her to help take off the makeup, regretfully. It wouldn't do for her to look like this for her job at the ryokan. She forgot all about the stone statue of Ren standing in front of the mirror, a light glossy smear of pink lips on his otherwise clear cheek.

****.**.**.**.****

**Ne, minna-san, do you like it? Please review! This is actually pretty long, about 1.3k or so! ^.^ I'm proud of myself for managing to write so much because honestly, I kept getting writing blocks even though I had aleady planned it out. 7: I really should start reading the manga again. I forgot a lot of the earlier details, which is kind of bad when this story is based on the childhood/middle school aspect of it.**

**For anyone who is questioning Kyoko's behavior, remember Kyoko had no one to turn to when she found out that Sho is a jerk who doesn't 'love' her. She's more affectionate and I made her attitude come out earlier than canon with Kuon/Ren's appearance.**

**Ano- this is a preemptive strike before the government tries to pass anymore SOPA - like laws. Please sign!**

**The tinyurl code is: m46zqlr**

**The link directing from deviantart to the petition site is also on my profile (the second one). You can find it under the SOPA awareness post.**

**Eto, sumimasen, but I probably won't be able to update until late May or early June. I have to study for my driver's license this week (Spring Break) and the fourth quarter is coming up aka FINAL EXAMS + PREP. :'(**

**Ja ne!**

**-SilverReplay**


	7. Chapter 6: The Wheels Keep Turning

**Blissful Life, Not**

**Chapter 6 - The Wheel Keeps Turning**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, the plot would have advanced quicker. It's been what, 200+ chapters and (SPOILER!) Kyoko has only **_**just**_** admitted her love for Ren.**

**A/N: Sumimasen! I had the plot planned out and everything for this chapter, I just never got around to writing it. I blame my muse. It never gives me a break. Instead of inspiration for my stories, it gives me plot bunnies that I have to write. (I wrote 46 headcanons as a JOKE. Somehow it turned into a work in progress collection of 365 headcanons and pictures as a present. -.- Then I would go prepare for bed and end up with 5-8 new ideas, 3 of them decent, and end up having to jot them down somewhere to go back to later.)**

**Even now, during summer break, I have no time to myself. Self-study for math, English summer homework, exercising regularly, online driving lessons, writing, I literally have to plan out my day and follow it strictly. Any free time is for relaxation. I set aside an hour for writing, half for fanfiction, the other for my novel. The only problem is that I have too many fanfiction stories to write…oops.**

* * *

><p>Kyoko tied her hair back in its usual ponytail. Settling down at the table, she scattered her books and utensils around her. She had to study. There was no homework today for Japanese Literature, which means there is a pop quiz tomorrow in class. Her black bangs kept getting in the way, one reason why she never grew them out. Sighing, she felt her ponytail end up over her shoulders again, pooling onto the table like spilled ink. Twirling her hair up in to a bun, she absentmindedly stuck a pencil or two into her hair to keep it in place. She couldn't do anything about her bangs, but she could do something about the rest of her hair.<p>

Listening to the quiet sound of crickets, she saw the lights flicker out of the kitchen. It seemed like the taisho finished his work for the night. One light, however, shone brazenly, the loud noise of the television and the rambunctious laughter made her want to throw her head under a pillow to silence the noise. Gritting her teeth, she hunched over and got to work, flipping through the pages like a madman, her right hand flying across the pages of her notebook as she wrote pages worth of notes. A loud bang caused her to drop the book and her pencil in shock. A shadow fell over her.

"Why were you with that giant gaijin in school?" Turning around her head sharply, Kuroko looked up and saw Sho standing behind her, eyebrows furrowed, blazing dark gray eyes glaring down at her. His brightly dyed bleach blonde hair framed his face in a way where the shadows brought out the explosive anger he contained.

Straightening up, amber gold eyes glared back defiantly. She was tired of picking up all of the slack and being the brunt of Sho's ire. For years she toddled after him like a misplaced duckling, lowering herself to his mere scraps of affection. Don't get her wrong, there were many good memories as a child with 'Sho-chan,' but there were barely any with 'Sho.'

"Why is that any of your business? It's not like you to care for a plain and ugly girl," Kyoko spat out in his face, feeling smug as Sho reeled back in shock. He recovered quickly.

"I don't. You're just a maid for my family. However, you are _mine_, not that damn gaijin's," Sho had, by this point, lost all sense of subtlety and tact.

"Yours? _Yours?_ Am I just a piece of property to you?" Kyoko shouted, rising up from her kneeling position. "Listen to my lips closely, Shotaro," his name spoken as if like venom, "I no longer care for you. I do not care if you leave this town like you planned to last year before I backed out. I do not care if your parents disown you. I do not care if you end up crashing and burning in failure. When you discarded me like yesterday's trash, treating my love and care as if they meant _nothing_ to you, I am done. Have someone else be your lapdog." Her voice quietened, growing colder at every word. The air around her seemed to darken, a dark swirling purple mist surrounding her. Backing away, Sho fled.

'_HEHEHE! HAHAHA! WE'RE FREE!' Little demons, miniature Kyoko spirits, flew around in a frenzy, torn up ofudas falling down like confetti. The Kyoko angels tried to rein them in, but with Kyoko's dark negative emotions, it was no use. Dozens of dark black chains, tinted a poisonous violet, wrapped around Kyoko's chest. All of that hard work Ren did in opening Kyoko's ability to love, worthless as the heavy shackles formed a nigh impenetrable barrier to the outside world._

'_Oh no, what are we going to do?' An angel said. They were all really one entity, the angels, it was just easier to be separate, a bigger labor force with a shared hive mind. Their sole goal was Kyoko's happiness. Despite Kyoko's backbone, strengthened by Sho's idiocy and Ren's friendship, it wasn't enough. Sho's words had reopened old wounds, rubbing salt in the gashes left by her mother. Sho has known her for years, if he can't appreciate her, who can?_

Calming down, Kyoko buried her head in her arms, sobs wracking her body. Why did it hurt so much? Why did it hurt so much to speak up for herself? Some part of her still loved Sho, a childish puppy love that wouldn't die. That love was shattered tonight, but with it, so did another shard of her heart.

Later that night, under the moonlight, Sho Fuwa left Kyoto, taking with him Fujiwara Ruri. He headed for Tokyo, he'll prove to her, he'll prove that he can make it big in the music industry, that he can be an idol.

And, in the shadows of the hallway, a figure remained leaning on the wall, eyes fixated on the open room, the sounds of crying echoing slightly towards him. He wanted to help, but if he did, Kyoko will never fully recover, she'll rely on him too much. No matter how much he loved her, no matter how much it killed him to leave her there crying, if he ever wants to rescue her from here and bring her with him to Tokyo and LME, he has to leave her to deal with this alone. He turns, heading back to room 90.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And the wheels keep turning, all the time,<strong>__**  
><strong>__**No expansion or burning, not a sound,**__**  
><strong>__**Just a feeling of stirring, hold them down, hold them down, hold them**__**  
><strong>__**Down.**_

~ Tony Banks : "And The Wheels Keep Turning"

* * *

><p>Even when events change, some things are inevitable. Kyoko gets her heartbroken, Sho heads for Tokyo. Things come full circle. No matter how much you try to fight it, fate has a way of getting everyone to play to her tune.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Do you know how much I enjoy seeing your reviews? Thanks everybody for sticking with me these past years.<strong>

**So~ I want to recognize all my reviewers.**

**Chapter 1: Evelyn Thorn, 21han, .7**

**Chapter 2: Swt Cutie, 21han, MangaAddict300, IdiotHeiren, THE HEH HEH**

**Chapter 3: Caramel, EmilyF.6, Swt Cutie, 21han, BerryEbilBunny, XXAngelicDemonXX, Jenaminya, Hiken08**

**Chapter 4: rsrdiall, SakuraAkatsukiTaichi**

**Chapter 5: JeremyVD, Skeek622, Silversun XD, Guest, Melime14, Guest (2), VKLOREO23**

**Chapter 6: Silversun XD, Natsu Heel, Guest (3), pokeperson01**

**You guys gave me the motivation to keep on writing. I didn't forget about all of the users who favorite and followed my stories too~! Thank you, everyone, for giving me such positive reception for my work.**

**I have a poll up on how you guys want the story to go! It'll be open for about a month. After that, I'll close it and post the new chapter.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**-SilverReplay**


End file.
